dragon_ball_xlfandomcom-20200214-history
Beelze.B
Beelze.B was once a demon elf who was turn into an evil behemoth who only cares about the death of others. His goal in life is to merge the Earh with the Demon Realm instead of Towa's goal in revive the demon realm. Appearance He wears a cool trench coat like jacket with the belt of Dragus. He also wears blue trousers with grey boots and wristbands. Personality Like many Dragon Ball villains, Beelze.B is a destructive and aggressive monster who seems to have little motivation other than sadistic pleasure and lust for anarchy. He is capable of using his power to alter the reality to his liking, with no regard for how it affects others, showing an obsessive need to control. If someone insults his magic it becomes slightly weaker for a while and cracks, proving that his powers are deeply connected with his emotional state and that he is easily offended, which can be used during battle to unbalance him for a short time period. Beelze.B thinks he is superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of his opponents, calling them simple pests in his plan. He is cold and cruel, as shown by his attitude toward the apparent loss of Evil Gokai and his lack of consideration for how his magic will distort and ruin time. He enjoys brainwashing people, and does not hesitate to use the magic on anyone. He is extremely persistent in his goals, attempting to distort time even after many failed attempts, simply because of her belief that he is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time, and completely alter history to his whim. Beelze.B's personality, while very sadistic in terms of his battle actions and methods of disposing of enemies, is also very sophisticated and well-mannered, speaking in a very articulate fashion, even complimenting the talents of his opponents with his deep, booming voice. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Lightning of Absolution # Blades of Judgement- Beelze.B creates a halo on his back and fires a barrage of red energy blades that can strike the opponent. If any of the blades hit the ground, they will burst in a destructive explosion. # Wall of Light- Beelze.B emits a powerful purple bird-like structure structure of enormous energy which eliminates all that it touches. This Wall of Light seems to possess a being of its own as it roars when destroyed by Gokira and Kumiko. # Holy Wrath- Beelze.B creates a sun-like energy sphere and tosses it at his opponent. # Bolt of Redemption- Beelze.B fires a purple-coloured lightning blast from his belt. # Fierce God Slicer- Beelze.B is able to use an enhanced version of the technique, he emits a blade of violet energy from his hand to slash and stab his opponent. It seems to be enhanced by the form's ki ''aura. After enraging Golili to further empower herself, the technique evolves again, become a longer blade with a curved edge. During his rematch with Viktoria, it completely changes shape by becoming a scythe. # Fierce God Slicer (scythe)- An enhanced version of the Fierce God Slicer which was created after he turned his anger into power. It became capable of opening a rift in the universe to an unknown place or time which would release an evil energy. # Energy Javelin Shot- Beelze.B can shoot out multiple energy javelins from his blade that first pierce the target and then explode. This attack easily defeated Super Saiyan 3 Jincade after he powered up from his rage. # Dimension Sword Rush # Hex Beam # Halo Disk # Final Hate Ray # Rakshasa's Claw # Dimension Ray '''Story' Beelze.B was once a demon elf who was banished to the depths of the land of Dragus by Dabura (before he was possessed by Bobidi). He starved for many, many, many years until he found a tree with a golden apple. Due to him being to hungry he took the apple which turn him into the hulking monster he is now. With his new demonic powers, he returned to the demon realm and took the belt of Dragus which gives him the ability to control anyone exactly like majin but without having to use the evil in them.Category:Villain Category:Bad Category:Demon